NIGHTMARES COME TRUE
by scoobygang101
Summary: A year after the fall of Sunnydale...*No*, thought Buffy. *Not again*. She looked at Willow who looked shocked and thought, *Not another one of Willows lovers dead.* Will/Kenn
1. death is hard

NIGHTMARES COME TRUE

NIGHTMARES COME TRUE

_By Chelsea Evans_

Kennedy came home one night and she was smashed. She slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Willow woke up when she saw a light come on in the bathroom. Then she smelled alcohol. She knew immediately that Kennedy had been out drinking. She couldn't understand it, she thought Kennedy was happy. So why all of a sudden was she going out and drowning her sorrows in beer?

Kennedy came out of the bathroom to find clothes, but before she could go back in the bathroom, Willow called out softly to her.

"Why are you drinking?" Willow asked puzzled. She didn't answer, but Willow saw that her face was really red from crying. "What's up?" Willow asked as she got up from the bed and pulled Kennedy into a hug.

Kennedy started to cry, first softly then her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground crying harder.

Willow went down beside Kennedy, hugging the sobbing girl.

Kennedy managed to choke out, "She died." Willow saw the confusion and complete sadness in the girls' eyes. "Who baby, who?" Willow asked quietly and calmly.

"R..R..Ro..Rona." Kennedy sobbed. Willow felt as if something inside her was falling, falling, leaving her forever. "Rona?" Willow whispered. "How did it happen?"

Kennedy didn't say anything for over an hour. Willow didn't mind though.

She calmed down enough to talk to Willow. "Well, we were patrolling, and then a great big orange demon came. We tried to fight, but five others came. Then, then.." but Kenn couldn't go on. Her eyes filled with tears once more. "Shhh. Don't worry it's all over now." Willow whispered.

Kennedy stopped crying enough to take a shower. Willow knew Kenn was not in the mood for anything, and to be honest neither was she. She walked beside Kennedy and led her into the bathroom. She helped Kenn get into the shower, seeing as her legs were so wobbly. She got in there finally, with Willows help. She could tell that Kennedy was still quietly crying. After about 20 minutes, they got out. She helped Kennedy get dressed and then Willow led her to bed.

Kennedy had stopped crying by now, and laid down facing the wall. Willow put her hand around Kenn's waist and the other one propped up on the elbow, so she was looking down at Kenn's face.

"Shhh, baby it's going to be okay." Willow quietly whispered trying to stop her shaking. . Willow felt Kenn's back relax. "Promise?" Kenn asked a little scared. "Promise. But it's going to take a little time." Willow soother her girlfriend.

"I love you." Kenn said.

"I love you too." Willow said then kissed Kennedy. Kennedy wanted it to be a little more, but was still so sad so she kept it a light peck.

"Come on baby. Let's get some sleep." Will said. "'K. "Kenn replied.

And in minutes they were asleep.


	2. nightmares and transformations

3:47 am at Willow and Kennedy's apartment

_3:47 am at Willow and Kennedy's apartment_

Kennedy woke with a start, shooting up in bed dripping in sweat. She had just had a terrible nightmare involving Rona dying a slow and terrible death, but Kennedy was unable to save her.

She couldn't help but replay the moment of how she died. She felt like she was going to be sick and ran to the bathroom.

She threw up, crying as she did, not knowing that Willow was waking up at the movement of her girlfriend. Willow felt a little disoriented by being suddenly awakened, then she heard Kennedy in the bathroom and she knew immediately that she must have had a nightmare. She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom.

He heard crying coming from the bathroom, then a loud CRACK! She ran to the door, but before she got there she heard CRACK, CRACK, CRACK! She ran in to see Kennedy on the floor. She looked at the walls to find four fist shapes through the wall. She ran over to Kennedy to see her right hand was bleeding pretty badly. She was also shaking and crying.

"It's my fault." Willow heard her say over and over again in a whisper. "It's my fault, all my fault. I'm so sorry Rona", Kenn whispered. Willow's heart sank. She did have a nightmare, Willow thought glumly. Willow went to Kennedy and hugged her, rocking her back and forth. She cried harder, shaking violently. Willow noticed Kennedy's right hand (the one that was bleeding), was shaking. She saw a bone coming out of one of her fingers.

"Shhh," Willow whispered. "It's all going to be okay." She let Kennedy cry for about 20 minutes, continually rocking back and forth, Willow kissing the top of her head, soon tears falling from her own eyes.

"Come on, we need to get you to the hospital, your finger looks broken".

"No, I'm not a wimp. I don't need to go", Kennedy answered.

"Honey, I'm not calling you a wimp, but you have to make sure it's healed". Willow said putting on her resolved face.

"Fine, okay, thanks." Kenn said turning a little red.

"No prob. Happy to do it." Willow said half smiling. They went out of the bathroom, and then got dressed. Willow helped Kennedy to the car.

When they got to the hospital, they went up to the front desk and gave their names and Kennedy's condition. They took Kenn to get x-rays.

She came out one hour later with a cast on her hand and said she had to keep it on for 3 weeks.

Since it was around their time to get up, Willow took Kennedy to breakfast, her treat, They talked about the dream and ate pancakes, toast, eggs, ham and sausage. After that they got a call from Buffy saying Rona's funeral was that very day at 2pm at Cleveland Cemetery. They got dressed in better, nicer clothes, then went to meet the others at the cemetery.

When they got there they saw Buffy crying, hugging Dawn. When they walked up to them, Buffy stopped Hugging Dawn and immediately hugged Kennedy when she saw she was crying. They held each other for a few minutes, then broke away to hug the others who showed up moments later.

The ceremony lasted about 2 hours, each person standing side by side around the grave. Some were crying, some hugging each other and others just staring at the grave.

The preacher started talking about how she helped people and was a great person, and then they buried her. It seemed to go on forever, as her body was being pulled down.

Finally she was down there, and then they used a bulldozer to pick the dirt up and drop it into the grave. Kennedy and Willow were crying and holding each other, Buffy was holding Faith, who was actually crying too. Xander was holding Dawn, both of whom were crying. The dirt mound was on top of Rona's coffin, where her body laid lifeless, cold, almost frozen with multiple injuries from the battle that reminded Kennedy so much that it was her fault. She cried harder.

Just as the ceremony finished and people filed out, the moon suddenly came out and the sun went away and it was nighttime.

"What the…" Xander said but didn't get to finish his sentence. Suddenly Willow felt a shiver run down her back and Kennedy moved away from her and to the ground clutching her stomach.

"Kenn?" Willow asked tentatively.

"Le..Leave n..ow" she choked out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Buffy and Faith asked together.

Suddenly Kennedy cried out in pain again and fell on her side, still clutching her stomach and writhing. Suddenly she opened her eyes and the whole group gasped and stepped back. Kennedy's eyes had turned yellow. Hair started to appear all over her body, then she growled and they flinched, hearing her bones snap, rearrange and fix in her body. She finally lay, fully wolfed out and howling quietly.

Then she suddenly got up and started toward Xander. He stepped backward. She pounced and landed on him. But there was a sudden cry of pain coming from Kennedy. Buffy had jumped on Kennedy and accidentally broken her right arm. She howled and fell to the ground a little bit away from Xander. She then started to change back into a human.

Willow started to run to her, but Buffy blocked her. "What are you doing Buffy? I have to make sure she's okay," Willow said trying to get past Buffy. But a second later they heard a growling noise.

Kennedy had started to change back into a wolf. She howled, as her right arm stretched.

Xander flinched at the blood-curdling scream now coming from Kennedy as she was changing back into a human. Faith could see that she was crying. She felt bad for the brat because she was in so much pain. She ran over and touched her on the arm. She twitched; suddenly the moon went away to be replaced by the sun once more.

Willow and Buffy went over to Kennedy and Willow put her jacket around the girl. Buffy went to her car and came back with a blanket and Willow wrapped it around her girlfriend.

Buffy picked up Kennedy, who was now unconscious, tears streaming down her face and took her to her car. She laid her out on the back seat and tucked in the blanket.

Faith got in Willow's car (passenger seat), while Xander drove. Dawn was in the passenger seat of Buffy's car, while Willow was in the back with Kennedy's head in her lap.

They drove to SHQ (Slayer headquarters) and Buffy got out of the car, Dawn following close behind. They opened the back door and they, Giles who had just come out and some other slayers, helped get Kennedy out of the car and into the house. Buffy slowly and gently brought Kennedy to the couch and laid her down.

"Bloody hell," said Spike coming up from the training room.

"Just what I was going to say." Giles quipped, coming over to kneel next to Willow and Kennedy.

"Well…" Buffy started. She never finished because at that time Kennedy began to stir, her face screwed up with pain. Fresh tears came out of her eyes.

"Baby," Willow started tentatively, moving closer.

"AHHHH!" Kennedy screamed then began to writhe once more. Everyone flinched.

"Ah, hell." said Buffy, looking outside. "It's nighttime, on a full moon."

Spike and Faith set to try to restrain her but got some bad cuts and scrapes. Kennedy howled when Spike accidentally hit her right arm. "Spike, her right arm is broken. Don't touch it!"

"Right, sorry." _Bloody hell. What if we can't control this, what if we have to kill her? Spike thought with a shiver down his spine._

Finally they had to hit her to knock her out.

Willow was sitting by the wall watching and crying. _I don't want her to die, Willow thought. I can't have anyone else that's close to me die. I don't know if I can handle it._

"Willow, Buffy, I'm going to need you to go get some chains and some aspirin."

"S...s...sure, Giles." Hiccup. "We'll go." Willow said, still crying. Buffy went and got the chains, while Willow got the aspirin.

Willow could hear the slayers upstairs talking. _Psssh, newbie slayers. They don't understand a thing. _They didn't understand anything about what's going on. Half of them went to the funeral but left before the whole Kennedy/Wolfy thing happened. _Wannabies! _ _Willow thought_. They have a lot to live up to.

Years of training before they are anywhere near as good as Kennedy. They didn't understand anything about what she was going through. Least of all what she had been through all her life; the pain, death, loss, abuse (physical and mental) from both her dad and babysitter for 5 years. This was before she was strong enough to go to the cops and have them locked away for 10 years.

She felt so bad for the girl, to have to go through all that she had been through and still be so strong.


	3. hospitals

Buffy and Willow came back into the room to find that Kennedy was no longer there, and that Giles and Xander had been knocked unconscious

Buffy and Willow came back into the room to find that Kennedy was no longer there, and that Giles and Xander had been knocked unconscious. Dawn was putting ice on their heads.

"What happened? Where's Faith and Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Went after Kennedy. She freaked, knocked them out and then left." Dawn answered.

"I'm going after them!" Buffy said.

Willow nodded and let Buffy go after her girlfriend while she helped Dawn and tears silently slid down her face.

_North side of graveyard_

Faith and Spike were running through it calling out Kennedy's name. Spike stopped for a second.

"What?" Faith asked impatiently slowing up too. "I smell her blood." Spike whispered.

"No!" cried Faith. "We have to find her." With that they ran off again.

_West side of graveyard_

Kennedy/Werewolf was fighting 4 big orange demons and was losing. She limped to the side, her back leg broken, shattered. There was blood running down from where her shoulder met her neck from a sword sticking out of it.

A demon came at her and she dove back but it was too late, the sword delved into Kennedy's chest. She howled loud enough for Spike and Faith to hear her and come.

Kennedy fell backwards into a stone grave cracking the cement with her skull. She fainted while the sword sank deeper into her chest.

Spike and Faith saw this and got so mad, they jumped on the demons. Faith broke one of their necks and stabbed the other with their own sword. Spike tore one of their heads off and cut the other ones' heart out. They immediately went back to Kennedy who changed back into a human. They feared the worst (because when a werewolf dies it reverts to human form). But they noticed that the sun was up or coming up.

Kennedy's face was pale and her body cold. Faith lifted the sword out then picked her up and bolted to the nearest hospital, while Spike ran home.

_Home_

Spike burst through the door, his hand smoking. He went upstairs to tell the others what happened.

_Hospital_

Faith ran through the doors, "I need help! Please someone help me!" she shouted. 3 doctors and 2 nurses came and took her through the double doors and out of sight. Faith tried to go after them but a nurse stopped her. "I'm sorry miss but you can't go any further. Please have a seat over there."

"Fine." was all Faith said as she walked over and sat down.

_Hospital (2 hours later)_

A doctor came out looking grave, "I'm sorry ma'am but she didn't make it. We tried everything. She just lost too much blood." Faith sank to her knees and stared at the floor, her mouth a little open.

_Same time_

Willow and Buffy burst through the door and ran over to see Faith on the floor the doctor standing over her talking. Faith, they noticed as they neared, was crying.

_No, thought Buffy. Not again. _She looked at Willow who looked shocked and thought _not another one of Willows lovers dead._

They got over to Faith in time to hear the doctor "Well you can come and say goodbye if you would like."

"NO!!" Willow shouted, crying and fell to the floor. She started crying harder. "She can't be dead, no no NO!" She ran upstairs, Buffy following close behind and into room after room until they found Kennedy's room. The sight before them made them freeze in the doorway.

Kennedy was pale with an enormous bruised slash on her forehead by her temple. She had 3 IV monitors, a life support monitor and about 6 other machines hooked up to her frail body.

The monitor that told whether she lived or died was turned off. Kennedy looked so peaceful, so vulnerable. Buffy couldn't stand the sight, it made her feel sick.

Willow ran over to Kennedy and flung her arms around her crying. She completely broke down right then and there.

"Dammit, no!" cried Buffy as she ran to Kennedy, shoving Willow out of the way. Willow was shocked and glared at Buffy in amazement.

Buffy pounded her fist on Kennedy's chest, not on her wound but beside it. She did that once or twice while Willow tried desperately to get her to stop.

_Same time in Kennedy's mind_

"Coming back, coming back….."

"AHHHHH!" cried Kennedy as Buffy pounded her chest once more. Buffy stared frozen as Kennedy cried out and leaned over in agony, spitting blood up as she did so.

"Kennedy!!" Willow shrieked, throwing herself on her girlfriend, hugging her oblivious to Kennedy's pain.

"W…W…Willow?" Kennedy choked out. The doctor and Faith came charging into the room. "Oh my, your awake! Unbelievable." Said Faith as she threw her arms around Kennedy.

Kennedy grunted in pain. "Sorry." Faith muttered embarrassed.

"No biggy!" Kenn replied, smiling.

She glanced around at Buffy as the doctor plugged everything back in and left to get another doctor and a nurse.

"Well?" she said, opening her arms and gesturing that she wanted a hug. Buffy smiled sheepishly and walked forward to hug her.

"Thanks!" Kennedy said into Buffy's shoulder. "I guess the shock woke me up."

"I love slayer strength." Buffy replied smiling.

Willow went to Kennedy and kissed her deeply and full of passion.

"Mmmm," Kennedy said as Willow pulled back. "So glad I'm back." She smiled as Willow held her hand and sat next to her, also smiling.

"Yeah, me too. I thought I'd lost you." A smiling Willow said.

"Well, I'm here so no need to worry." Kenn replied.

At that moment the doctors and nurse came back. "I'm sorry but your going to have to leave. We need to run some more tests to make sure nothing more is damaged." the nurse said.

"When will she be released?" Buffy asked. Willow was wondering the same thing.

"Maybe two, three days tops." The doctor said.

"Alright, well we'll leave I guess." Buffy said. "Come on Will."

"Umm alright. I love you so much Kenn." she said, kissing Kennedy's hand then left.

"I just don't get how she is a werewolf. She has no bite." Willow said, realizing what she had said and that everyone was staring at her. She blushed. "What I meant was she would've told me." she mumbled.

"Not necessarily." corrected Buffy.

"Yeah, remember Oz?" said Xander. "He didn't tell you until you accidentally found out."

Willow's face paled. "Do you really think she wouldn't have told anyone?"

"Maybe…." was all Giles got out before he slammed on the brakes of Willow's car and the car swerved a little bit. It tipped onto it's side and everyone screamed. As the car was thrown over on it's side, Buffy felt the glass of the window beside her bust. She winced as glass shot up her left arm. When it was all over, everyone struggled to get out of the car.


	4. battle

Buffy and Willow came back into the room to find that Kennedy was no longer there, and that Giles and Xander had been knocked unconscious

Giles was bleeding a little bit from the head. Willow, Faith and Xander seemed unharmed.

Buffy took the glass shards out of her arm and then took off her long sleeve shirt and held it like a wrap on her arm. Now all she wore was a tank top.

"Giles, what the hell, why did you just stop like that? You could have killed us all." Buffy asked.

Giles pointed. They all looked to see a white wolf standing there bleeding from what apparently was a hole in it's chest. It had brown eyes and those two things were what Willow noticed first.

Willow stepped forward. "Ke…Kennedy?" she whispered.

"What?" said Buffy. "No way!" She went over to the wolf as did Faith and Willow.

The werewolf stepped forward growling. But then it sniffed and howled, Willow jumped and flinched, at the same time. The wolf started walking slowly towards Willow. She was shaking a little bit but stood up straight and didn't move.

The wolf walked up to Willow and put it's paws on Willow's shoulders and licked the side of her cheek. It seemed to purr slightly. Everyone standing behind Willow looked shocked.

"Kennedy." Willow whispered. The wolf licked her face again and everyone knew it was her.

"Wow K, nice look. It makes you look fiercer than you already are." Faith said. Kennedy growled at Faith and everyone laughed.

Suddenly Kennedy jumped on Willow and tried to claw at her, but Buffy pulled her off. She clawed at Buffy and scratched her face. Faith suddenly sensed someone unfamiliar. She ran to the woods, Buffy and Kennedy following back to her old self a little bit, though still in wolf form.

Faith was running as fast as she could. She turned a sharp corner and saw a figure up ahead, with what seemed to be a harmonica in his hand.

Faith, Buffy and Kennedy (who was still running on all fours), got about a foot away when the figure blew the harmonica. Five wolves and two lions came out of the shadows. Kennedy, Faith and Buffy stood in sort of a triangle. Kennedy growled, which caused the other animals in the clearing to growl as well. Buffy looked at Faith who looked back (knife in hand) and pointedly nodded toward the guy with the harmonica.

_Faith: Come on B, we have to kill these guys then capture him, because obviously he's the one whose been causing Kennedy's transformation. Buffy: I know. But we have to make sure we don't get killed by these things beforehand. Faith nodded._

The harmonica guy blew again, and the animals attacked. Faith caught one that was heading at Buffy from behind and snapped it's neck. Buffy stabbed one with a stake from one of the trees. One of the wolves sank it's claws into Faith's arm, she cried out, but wasn't down for the count. She kicked the thing in the face then stabbed it in the gut with her knife.

One lion down and three wolves down, thanks to Faith and Buffy.

They were congratulating themselves but stopped when they saw Kennedy getting floored by the lion and the wolf. They rushed over but were stopped by the other wolf and started to fight again.

_Kennedy's fight_

Kennedy had bitten the lion and sent it down to come back up again. She had killed the wolf though after it had bitten her left arm clean off. Blood was seeping from her wound. It had started to rain now, drop after drop falling on them. First softly, then much harder. Kennedy went to the lion and clawed it in the face, then bit it's neck and killed it.

The other wolf was then killed by Buffy and Faith. They rushed to the harmonica guy and nailed him in the face then dragged him over to Kennedy. She was crawling on the ground then fell turning back into a human, her eyes open, her breathing shallow.

Despite the fact that it was disgusting and covered in blood, Faith went to retrieve Kennedy's arm while Buffy and 'harmonica man' were at Kennedy's side.

"Come on." said Buffy, as she tore off a little bit of her shirt to stop the bleeding. Kennedy was getting paler and paler.

Then they heard shouts coming from behind them. They saw Giles, Xander and Willow running toward them. all white-faced.

"Took you long enough." Faith yelled as they drew closer.

"Shut up Faith." Willow cried and as she caught sight of Kennedy with no arm, she started crying and fell to her knees beside Kennedy saying "Oh Goddess. Oh Goddess." over and over again.

"Listen, Willow we need you to calm down and we need you to chamber your energy so you can put her arm back on. "Oh okay. I'll try." Willow said.

"Faith help me." Buffy said. So she and Faith picked up Kennedy and carefully carried her to the car. Giles and Xander followed helping Willow who was shaking.

_Jack's Mannequin (Into the Airwaves)_

_From an empty room on the first floor_

_As the cars pass by the liquor store_

_I deconstruct my thoughts at this piano_

Buffy and Faith put a towel down and put Kennedy along the back seat of the van. Willow sat beside Kennedy with Kenn's head in her lap. Xander, Faith and Dawn got into the very back seats. Giles drove and Buffy was in the passenger seat. Kennedy's arm lay wrapped in a blanket on the floorboard. They drove to HQs and pulled up into the parking places. "Hey," Buffy called out two slayers but Vi and Spike out instead. When they saw blood everywhere they ran to the car and saw Kennedy.

_And it's all that I can do to stay_

_With all the things I didn't say_

_To you before you moved across the country_

_And from the burning building where I lay_

_As I watch the stars become the day_

_The LA girls are lacing up their sneakers_

"Don't just stand there guys, help me!" yelled Buffy as she picked up Kennedy while Faith grabbed her arm accidentally.

_And from the boardwalks and the beach_

_This fishbowl life is all they need_

_It's everything I needed too_

_Till I heard the news_

Spike and Vi grabbed Kennedy's legs and Buffy had the rest of her body while Faith, Dawn, Xander, Giles and Willow followed. Buffy and Vi and Spike put Kennedy on the couch and Buffy put the arm as close to Kennedy as she could then went over to Willow who was red-faced and teary and pulled her to the couch so as to try to heal Kennedy.

_I'll send this message through the speakers_

_I'll cross the country on a frequency_

_I am slipping through, I am slipping through_

_I am slipping into the airways_

_(The static's where you'll find me)_

_And this is nothing new, you're slipping through_

_My fingers and into the airways_

Willow moved to Kennedy and put her shaky hand on her arm and shoulder to connect them. While she did that, Faith and Buffy brought in harmonica guy, who had been in the trunk. They put him in a chair and tied him up and taped his mouth shut.

Willow concentrated with all her heart and soul to attach Kennedy's arm. Her face was one of peace however.


	5. memories

Buffy and Willow came back into the room to find that Kennedy was no longer there, and that Giles and Xander had been knocked unconscious

_Kennedy's mind (Willow seeing Kennedy's memories)_

Willow was standing in a big house. She looked to her left to see a man and women running and yelling at each other while the man held a bottle of beer in his hand. Willow looked up and saw a Kennedy maybe 7, 8 years old. She was crying and shaking. Willow saw fear in the chocolate eyes she was so accustomed to seeing. She looked at the couple and heard "Zach, you think I'm stupid or something. I know you're sleeping with Jennifer, your stupid secretary."

"You're deluded. I wouldn't do that Grace."

"We're done." Grace said and she walked out of the door.

_It's gonna be a hard day_

_It's gonna be a hard day_

_So hang on now_

_Don't panic, don't panic_

_There simply is no need_

_It's gonna be a hard day_

_It's gonna be a hard day_

_It's gonna be a hard day_

_Don't panic, don't panic_

_We are hanging on, we are hanging on (end)_

There was a swirling then Willow found herself in a bathroom. "Dammit I hate him so much." She heard and saw Kennedy whisper. She gasped when she saw Kennedy's back and arms. There were scars and slashes across her back. They were all bleeding really bad. "Ahhh." Kennedy cried out.

A maid come in and started to stitch up her back while another came in to stitch up her arm. Willow had tears in her eyes as she watched tears come in Kennedy's eyes. Then she started crying as they continued to put the needle in her skin.

Next she saw, the man she had seen earlier-Zack- came into Kennedy's room. She got a little scared. Zack went over to Kennedy and started to scream and attack her with the whip he had in his hand. She screamed and tried to fight, but ended up losing. When he was done, she lay motionless. Zack checked her pulse, and called 911 and acted like he was scared. About 5 minutes later, they came.

She was driven to a hospital and was rushed in.

A moment later a doctor came out and told the father she had flatlined.

Now Willow stood in the pouring rain in a graveyard. She looked around and saw Kennedy (about 14 or 15) standing over what looked like her stake. Suddenly a vampire roundhouse kicked her.

She went flying and slammed into a headstone and broke it. She crawled so that she could lean against another headstone to catch her breath. Six vampires walked up to her.

"So you've had enough yet slayer?" The tallest of the six asked.

"Not…a…chance." Kennedy choked out as blood started to come out of her mouth when she talked.

"Bitch." Flinch said as he punched her. She could feel her cheekbone break. She coughed up more blood. "So are you going to tell me the information I need you little worm?" Flinch asked, glowering at her.

"No way, stupid." she taunted, with a smirk on her face.

Flinch took a knife out of his pocket and plunged it into her upper arm.

Willow felt the swirling sensation again and was in an apartment complex hallway. Willow heard a pant as Kennedy ran up the stairs, she was 19, Willow knew. She looked like she did now. She watched as Kennedy knocked on a door. She knocked again and said, "Cam, open up. It's me Kennedy." She tried to wiggle the doorknob to open it, but it was locked. "Cameron, open up please." she said fearfully. Willow looked into Kennedy's face and saw anger and fear in Kennedy's eyes.

Kennedy drew back and rammed her foot into the door. It broke off it's hinges. She hopped on one foot and said "Owww! Oww!" Then she stopped and walked inside the apartment. She flinched and fell to her knees. Willow walked into the room and gasped. She saw blood everywhere, she saw little pieces of skin everywhere and two axes on the floor, both splattered with blood.

She looked at Kennedy who was crying and shaking like crazy. Willow had never seen her like this. She watched as Kennedy threw up on the floor, then whispered "Cameron." Oh, Willow thought. This must be her Watcher. Then Willow saw three hooded figures standing behind her.

There was another swooshing sound, and she was back at HQs.

"Nooooo!" Kennedy screamed, falling onto her hands and knees (her arm was healed though still very fragile, as it gave way beneath her), she was then laying on her back.

"What?" Faith started. Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, Dawn, Vi and Willow all ran to her.

"H…How…How could you Willow?" Kennedy yelled, shaking with tears streaming down her face. "I d..didn't." Willow tried to say.

"There are some things I didn't tell anybody and you just decided you wanted to see!" Kennedy yelled, staggering to her feet. But tripping on her way, Buffy and Faith caught her before she fell.

"Kenn, come on." Willow pleaded. "You wouldn't open up to me, so I just thought…"

"Ohh!" said Kennedy out of breath as she struggled against Buffy and Faith. "So you just thought that you would invade my mind."

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Willow stammered.

"Whatever." Kennedy spat as she staggered up the stairs after a few minutes. They heard a grunt and a door slam and the shower start.

"Willow, what did you do?" Buffy asked hoarsely.

"I just, I could tell she was feeling sad, everyday. But she wouldn't talk to me, so well…I didn't mean to hurt her or anything." Willow said.

"Well, that was sappy." Harmonica Man said out loud. Faith walked over and punched him. He staggered backwards in the chair he was tied up in, and fell crashing to the ground. "Ahhh." he said.

"Now talk. Why is Kennedy transforming?" Buffy asked menacingly.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Harmonica Man taunted. They began to beat up on him for another 10 minutes making him decide to talk.

"Okay. Okay! I'll talk." he stammered.

"That's more like it." Faith said coldly.

"I was so angry that she beat my team that I wanted revenge. So I used her weakness against her by playing this harmonica (he lifted it up).

"Your team didn't happen to be big, orange demons did they?" Willow asked cautiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"She fought those demons because they killed Rona."

"So?" Harmonica Man whispered. Faith punched him again.

"And what do you mean by 'her weakness'?" Buffy asked.

"She's actually a werewolf (they all think he can just make someone an animal)." Harmonica Man said as though stating the obvious.


	6. werewolf?

Buffy and Willow came back into the room to find that Kennedy was no longer there, and that Giles and Xander had been knocked unconscious

"No way." Willow said.

"Yeah." came a soft voice, still full of hurt and pain.

"Kenn." came Faith's voice as they watched Kennedy slowly walk down the stairs. Her eyes drifted to each one of them in turn, then to Harmonica Man, then Willow. Kennedy and Willow looked at each other for a full 30 seconds. "Kenn, I'm really, really sorry for what I did. I promise I will never do anything like that ever again…well without your permission." Willow said.

"It's okay. I just wish you would have talked to me about it before you actually did it." Kennedy said.

"'K." Willow said. She walked toward Kennedy and Kennedy came forward to meet her halfway. They hugged for many long minutes.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion," Faith said. "But Kennedy, are you a werewolf?"

"Umm, well. When I was about 14 I went out by myself, when I wasn't really suppose to. and I was walking through the graveyard, and a big werewolf, about 5'5, came out of the trees. He had a master who called him Oz I think. Well, Oz bit me but my Watcher Cameron came over in the nick of time and put a knife to Oz's leg and he went back to his master." Kennedy said.

"Oz bit you?" Willow stammered.

"Uh yeah, why?" Kennedy asked.

"Because he was my past and first boyfriend for two years before I met Tara." Willow said.

"Ohh." was all Kennedy could say.

"I'm so sorry." Willow said. "I didn't know he ever did that." She walked to the couch where Kennedy had sat when she heard the news that Willow's ex-boyfriend had bitten her. Willow sat beside Kennedy and brought the little brunette into her arms.

"Wow," said Xander. "I never knew Oz had a master."

"Yeah," Buffy said. "Me neither."

Buffy and Faith went to Kennedy and hugged her as well. About 20 seconds later, Xander, Vi, Dawn and even Giles came and gave her a hug. They stayed that way for about 3 minutes in a group hug just rocking Kennedy. Kennedy broke the hug and went to Harmonica Man.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Tokura (Ta-K-Ur-A)." he said, his voice full of confidence.

"How did you know I was a werewolf?" asked Kennedy.

"Because I was the one who controlled Oz." he said with an ear to ear smile.

Kennedy snapped. She flew at Tokura and punched and kicked at every bit of him she could see.

"You bastard!. You ruined my life. Do you know what you did when you made Oz bite me? I ended up killing my family, because I changed, you stupid, stupid bas…."

She was stopped by a blow to the stomach. As Tokura kneed her, she fell to her side but kicked him in the place no guy wants to be kicked. (hahaha) Faith and Buffy had to knock her out by hitting her in the back of the head.

Willow gasped and went over to Kennedy.

"Don't worry, Will. We just had to knock her out so she wouldn't get hurt herself." Buffy said.

"Hey Red, maybe you should go upstairs with Kenn and get some sleep." Faith suggested as she pulled out a sword.

"I-I guess so, I do feel a little exhausted." she said as she followed Buffy and Xander who were carrying Kennedy upstairs. They put Kennedy in Wills and Kenn's room (whenever they stayed there), and laid her down on their bed. Buffy and Xander then went back down to the living room. Willow laid down next to Kennedy and went to sleep.

As Buffy got back down, she saw Faith raise the sword above her head and strike at Tokura's left arm.

He screamed as blood spurted from the wound. Buffy walked over to them and took the sword from Faith and held it to Tokura's neck.

"You deserve this, you wretch. You hurt my past friend and my present friend. You will not be spared because you have hurt or killed others and could have killed us, so yeah, you will not be spared. Goodbye." Buffy said.

"Enjoy Hell!" Faith and Buffy yelled together, as Buffy plunged the sword into Tokura's chest.

He screamed and their screams died down, as he slowly bed to death.

"What should we do with the body?" asked Dawn.

"Burn it." said Faith. "Only way to make sure he doesn't come back."

_Back to Kennedy and Willow's room_

Kennedy woke suddenly and felt groggy. She looked around the room, then felt a warm body holding her. She looked up to see Willow, who was looking at her.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Kenn." Willow whispered.

"You mean, you accept me for…what I am?" Kennedy asked.

"Of course I do, silly." Willow said soothingly.

"I'm glad." Kennedy said.

"And we'll help you whenever you need it." Willow said in a reassuring tone.

"Thank you." Kennedy said and she kissed Willow. That went on for awhile.

Finally they came down to the living room to find that Buffy and Faith had killed Tokura and burned him. The couple couldn't be happier (Will and Kenn).

After that for a few months, Kenn had nightmares. But with Will and her friends by her side, she knew she could get through anything. As long as they were by her side and helping her with her life, she knew she would be happy for the rest of her life. She would never look back on what she described as the worst three night of her life.

** THE END**


End file.
